


Performer

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [114]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke'a (5SOS) i Harry'ego. Harry ogląda występ swojego chłopaka Luke'a podczas trasu WWA i jest nim wręcz zafascynowany. Kiedy przychodzi pora na rozpoczęcie koncertu One Direction mija się z blondynem i całuje go przelotnie, gratulując udanego występu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performer

\- _I can’t remember the last time I saw your face_.

            Serce Harry’ego zamarło, a potem zabiło ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy usłyszał głęboki głos swojego chłopaka. Luke stał na scenie, w obcisłych czarnych spodniach, białej koszulce i niebieskiej koszuli, z gitarą przewieszoną przez ramię, dłońmi obejmując mikrofon.

 _\- I feel so lonely and I’m in crowded space_ – zaśpiewał chłopak, wskazując dłonią na jakąś dziewczynę z tłumu; fanki pisnęły, a Harry był niemal pewny, że na ich miejscu także by pisnął. _– You left with me without direction_.

            Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc szeroki uśmiech Luke’a; biło od niego ciepło i energia, a kiedy Calum włączył się do piosenki, blondyn odnalazł spojrzeniem Harry’ego, stojącego z boku sceny i uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie.

  _\- ‘Cause I’ve been from place to place, trying to bring you back_ – zaśpiewali razem. _– I’ve walked for days and days ‘cause I can’t face the fact that nothing is better than you!_

            Kiedy niebieskie oczy odnalazły te zielone, Harry poczuł, jak ciepło rozlało się po całym jego ciele, a przyjemny dreszcz  powędrował wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Z fascynacją patrzył, jak Luke skakał po scenie razem z przyjaciółmi; patrzył, jak jego długie palce przesuwały się po gryfie gitary, przytrzymując odpowiednio struny. Zafascynowany słuchał jego głosu w kolejnej piosence, i w kolejnej, i jeszcze następnej, nie mogąc z wyjść podziwu. Patrzył, jak dłonie chłopaka zaciskały się na mikrofonie, jak kolczyk błyszczał w świetle reflektorów, a oczy lśniły czystym szczęściem, gdy raz po raz Luke spoglądał na niego, uśmiechając się za każdym razem.

  _\- I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth_ …

            Harry zaśmiał się razem z innymi, gdy Micheal nagle zgarnął butelkę z wodą i postanowił polać nią chłopaków, jednak jego oczy szybko ściemniały, gdy zobaczył sposób, w jaki koszulka przyklejała się do ciała Luke’a.

_\- When you gonna realise that I’m your cure, heartbreak girl?_

            Rozbrzmiały ostatnie dźwięki perkusji, zagłuszone przez piski i krzyki zebranych fanek. Ashton wstał ze swojego miejsca, machając jak szalony, a Michel rzucił się na Caluma, wspinając się na jego plecy.

  - Dzięki za dobrą zabawę, Nowy Jork! – krzyknął do mikrofonu Luke, a potem zbiegli ze sceny.

            Światła zgasły i Harry wiedział, że miał tylko kilka minut na to, by znaleźć swoich przyjaciół, by razem wbiegli na scenę, rozpoczynając swój koncert, ale nie bardzo to go obchodziło. Złapał przebiegającego obok Luke’a za nadgarstek, przyciągając go do siebie; młodszy chłopak stracił równowagę, ale szybko splótł dłonie na karku Harry’ego, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

  - Cały się lepię – mruknął cicho.

            Harry zaśmiał się i objął go mocniej w pasie, przysuwając do siebie.

  - Nie martw się, znam to uczucie – powiedział wesoło. – To było… Wow – wyrzucił z siebie po chwili. – Naprawdę cudowny występ, Luke.

  - Dzięki, Styles – odpowiedział chłopak.

  - Myślę, że będę potrzebował dużo szczęścia, by to przebić.

  - Ach tak? – Luke uniósł cwaniacko brwi, w zastanowieniu bawiąc się kolczykiem w wardze.

            Zielone oczy Harry’ego przesunęły się w dół, a jego wzrok utkwił w ustach chłopaka.

  - Buziak na szczęście? – spytał, tak naprawdę nie oczekując odpowiedzi, bo sekundę później już pochylał się nad młodszym chłopakiem, całując go delikatnie.


End file.
